


Valentine Licorice

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Draco's Den's My Sweet Valentine's Day - A Valentine's Day Fic Exchange, Fluff, Friendship, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Severus procured Minerva's favorite Valentine's Day treat.
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall & Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: My Sweet Valentine





	Valentine Licorice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Embyr_Fyrcursed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embyr_Fyrcursed/gifts).



> Many thanks to my beta for looking this over! You know who you are! I hope the recipient likes the one shot I wrote for them.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Severus Snape was whistling as he shifted his parcel underneath his arms. It was a Valentine’s Day gift for Minerva McGonagall to try to cheer her up, since this year would be celebrated without Albus Dumbledore.

Severus had realized that he wanted to make things for her considering just how chaotic things were in the castle and to try and protect her from the Death Eaters running the school. He silently slipped in the Headmaster’s chambers and laid the parcel on the desk.

“Is that what I think it is, my boy?” The portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black awoke when he heard the parcel being laid down softly on the desk.

He watched Severus sit down behind the desk, looking extremely tired and worn out. “It is Phineas. It’s a surprise for Minerva for Valentine’s Day. I fear this year might be different and no amount of sweets will help.” He grumbled as he poured himself a firewhiskey.

“I just hope Minerva understands what you are doing and going through.”

“The less she knows the better, Phineas. If they questioned her my…” Severus’ voice trailed off as the tell tale sign of the stairs being activated alerted him to quickness and he quickly hid the parcel in his desk. 

He silently raised his finger to quiet Phineas who quickly feigned sleep wondering who the hell would intrude on Headmaster’s Snape quiet time.

The Carrows entered the room, glanced around to make sure every portrait was sleeping soundly.

“Amycus, Alecto to what do I owe the pleasure of your company this evening?” Severus inquired as he reclined back in his chair and downed the firewhiskey.

“We were concerned when you didn’t show up at the Great Hall. In fact Lord Malfoy insisted upon checking on you.” Alecto stammered out as she eyed Severus up and down.

Severus cleared his throat and heard a familiar sound as the cane tapped on the stairs. 

Lucius quickly entered the room and firmly stared at Amycus and Alecto, “You can see that Severus is alright. You two are needed to keep an eye on things in the Great Hall.”

“But…” both of them started to say but were quickly silenced by Lucius’ firm gaze before they quickly left the Headmaster's Chambers.

Severus breathed a sigh of relief as he watched Lucius placing protection charms.

“Thank you old friend. I’m assuming you had a talk with Minerva this afternoon?” Severus poured some brandy into two glasses before offering one to Lucius.

Lucius gulped his down quickly and set his glass on the desk. “I did. She wouldn’t give me any details, but if her body language said anything they are alive.”

“Good, good, then she won’t mind this particular Valentine’s day present from me.” Severus stroked the parcel that was hidden in a drawer.

Lucius’ eyebrows furrowed, “You went out to get a Valentine’s day present? How many more days until Valentine’s because I know Narcissa will be furious if I don’t get her an exquisite gift.”

Severus chuckled and pushed the calendar towards Lucius and Lucius peered at the date attempting to figure out a way to get Narcissa a gift without her knowing it.

“You do realize we need to survive this damn war if _he_ decides to start it up before Valentine’s day.”

Severus sighed as he looked for his wand and frowned. “I know old friend. Have you seen my wand anywhere?”

Lucius helped Severus to try to locate his wand without luck. Severus even sent Phineas looking for it as the former headmaster berated Severus about how callously he left his wand behind.

An hour later and out of breath even for a portrait, Phineas reprimanded Severus once more, “You left your wand out in the open for anyone to grab?”

“Where did I leave my wand, Phineas?” Severus growled out tiredly as he slammed his hands on the desk startling the other portraits.

“At Aberforth’s. You are very lucky that Minerva happened to see what you did and managed to procure your wand before anyone else.”

Severus breathed a sigh of relief. Out of the two people in this chamber, he trusted Minerva more.

Lucius clasped his hand on Severus’ shoulder, “Thank Merlin she found your wand before any of our fellow comrades did. I’ll be back home if you need me old friend. Good day, Phineas.” Lucius bowed his head towards the portrait.

“Good morrow, Lord Malfoy, may your family be safe in these trying times.” Phineas softly spoke to Lucius on his way out of the chambers.

“It's almost tea time with Minerva, Severus. Let’s just hope she’ll like your present.” Phineas grinned before falling asleep again.

Severus changed his robes, brushed his hair to try to make it look less greasy and picked the parcel up. _I know it's early, but we never know what's going to happen the next day._ he mused thoughtfully before knocking on Minerva’s chamber doors.

“Enter.” Her crisp Scottish accent came through.

Severus entered her chambers and spied food and delicious hot tea laid out for them. He cleared his throat, “Minerva thank you for finding my wand. I have a gift for you, for Valentine’s Day and thought it prudent to give it to you now. In case something unexpected happens.”

Minerva accepted Severus’ gift as she handed Severus’ wand over to him, “Thank you Severus. And please keep your wand close to you! With all the riff raff we have teaching at this school we might need it.”

Severus accepted the hot earl grey tea as he silently agreed. The Carrows definitely needed to be watched carefully.

“Now let’s see what you’ve gotten me this year for Valentine’s Day, Severus,” Minerva quickly unwrapped the box and smiled seeing the different licorice packed in a colorful box.

“You remembered what I like, Severus! Thank you!” Minerva picked up a peppermint licorice flavor and bit into it savoring the taste. “Peppermint is my favorite flavor after the figgy sparkler of course! How did you manage to find them?”

“I have my resources, Minerva.” Severus smiled as he sipped on his tea.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Severus.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Minerva.”


End file.
